Prior art techniques for determining bone mineral content in vivo, by means of energy dispersive detectors, use analyses based on the relative areas under the peaks in pulse-height spectra. Examples of such prior art techniques are disclosed in an article by P. Tothill entitled Methods of Bone Mineral Measurement, Phys. Med. Biol. 1989; 34: 543-72.